


we're touching, we're teasing

by cruci_fics



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Team Bonding, if u squint, lowkey groping, tipsy trini is the best trini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruci_fics/pseuds/cruci_fics
Summary: There were three things Kimberly knew at the moment.Number one: The smile that had been permanently set on her face for the past half-hour was not going anywhere, anytime soon. Number two: Zack was most definitely about to win yet another round of Mario Kart against Jason. And number three: Her girlfriend got exponentially gayer when she'd had just a little too much to drink.Well, gayer for Kimberly at least.





	we're touching, we're teasing

**Author's Note:**

> this was born from the fact that i get like....so gay for naomi scott when i have so much as a sip of wine and i feel like trini would relate to that. This could fit into my multific Fools but it's mostly a stand-alone lil thing! Let me know if I should write a second chapter that's purely smut lmao

"Kimberly. You're soooooo pretty." 

The warmth of the statement combined with the few sips of wine she'd had to drink spread a red hot flush across Kimberly's cheeks and down her neck, settling in a spot at the base of her chest. 

"Like, so, so, so, _so_ , pretty." 

There were three things Kimberly knew at the moment. Number one: The smile that had been permanently set on her face for the past half- hour was not going anywhere, anytime soon. Number two: Zack was most definitely about to win yet another round of Mario Kart against Jason. And number three: Her girlfriend got exponentially gayer when she'd had just a little too much to drink. Well, gayer for Kimberly at least.

"And you're _so_ hot. Like _smoking_ hot." Trini waved her hand, narrowly avoiding the pretzel bowl Billy held in his lap. "You're gorgeous too...and beautiful and attractive and, and..." she trailed off, staring at one point on the carpet beneath her.

"Exquisite?" Billy piped up.

"Exquisite!" she lightly hit his arm with the back of her hand, jostling the pretzels.

When Kimberly had received a text earlier that day from the team leader, asking if she wanted to come hang in his basement and play video games to unwind, she contemplated bailing, seeing as the last Ranger game night did _not_ go as planned (she still had yet to fix that hole in the wall), but after Jason had promised some drinks, and Trini had promised some kisses, she relented, wholeheartedly expecting some arm wrestling and verging-on-not-so-friendly-competition. 

What she did not expect was a full-on love fest from her _very_ cute and _very_ tipsy girlfriend.

"I love your hair. Like loooove your hair." she tugged at the short locks and Kimberly let out a soft laugh. 

"Ughhh," Trini tipped her head back on Kimberly's shoulder with a groan. "Your laugh...it's like if sunshine had a sound." 

"Very poetic, babe." Kimberly held back another giggle when Trini looked up at her with a dopey grin.

"Your skin is so soft, how do you get it so soft?" Trini removed the hand that was absentmindedly toying with the button of Kimberly's jeans and placed it on her warm cheek."It's like silk." she ran her fingers down her jaw, thumbing over the beauty mark at the edge of her mouth.

Kimberly swallowed harshly. "Water?"

Trini let out a guffaw of laughter, startling a pretzel out of Billy's hand. "W-water does n-not give you an ass like that." she reached around to pinch the ass-in-question. 

Kimberly jumped. "Trini!" she nearly lost it at the look of innocence on the other girls face and gestured to the guys. "We're not alone!"

Trini scoffed. "They wouldn't notice a Zord crashing through the wall right now." she leaned over to grab a pretzel from Billy, and Kimberly got an idea. She slipped the hand that was previously curled around Trini's waist, down the base of her spine and into the back pocket of her jeans. 

Trini froze. A few seconds passed, the only sounds that of Jason and Zack's race through Bowser's Castle. 

"Uh, Trini? Are you alright?" Billy asked. 

"Mmhmm," her hand was poised mid-air above the pretzel bowl, and Kimberly could only imagine the look on her face. She squeezed her hand ever-so-gently, and in return came a squeak. 

"Are you sure? You look a little pale." 

Trini sat down slowly, furthering Kimberly's compression on her backside.

"I'm -"her voice broke, and she cleared it with a rough cough. "I'm fine, Billy."

"Do you still want a pretzel?" he held up the small cracker and she shook her head a bit too fast. 

"Nope, not hungry anymore."

 _Not for pretzels anyways._ Kimberly thought smugly.

Billy shrugged, popping it in his mouth and looking back to the TV screen across from them. Trini waited until his attention was off of her and absorbed in the game to lean in close to Kimberly's ear. 

"You're gonna pay for that later." 

The lowness of her voice ran a shiver down Kimberly's body and brought the heat from her chest to low in her belly. 

"Oh really?" she challenged, arching a brow.

"Mmhmm," Trini dipped her head lower, pressing a sloppy trail of kisses down Kimberly's neck. 

Kimberly ignored her hand falling asleep beneath Trini and squeezed again, harder this time. Trini's breath stuttered.

"Are you sure about that?" 

Trini nipped at the skin of her collarbone, smirking when Kimberly swallowed harshly. She moved back up until she was hovering over her lips. "Positive."

Kimberly pulled her closer using the hand that was in her pocket, taking the other and winding it into her mussed up hair before capturing her in a searing kiss. 

Kimberly usually wasn't a fan of sloppy, open-mouthed kisses, (she associated them too heavily with teenage boys) but with Trini, in that moment, it was the hottest kiss of her life. Her lips tasted like alcohol and whatever fruity lip gloss she'd been wearing earlier that day, her hands roamed Kimberly's ribs, her stomach, the sides of her chest. She bit and nipped and _tugged_ and it took everything in Kimberly's power not to _whimper_ when she'd slide her tongue into her mouth and drink her in like she was the last source of water on Earth.

She moved her fingers down to the waistband of Kimberly's jeans, fiddling with the button in far less innocent way then she had been earlier. When Kimberly tensed up, she must have been reminded that they were still in fact, not alone, and switched gears, sliding her hand up through the fabric of her shirt to press her palm on the warm skin of Kimberly's abdomen. 

The pressure combined with the heat of the kiss was too much for Kimberly to take, and an audible moan escaped against Trini's lips.

" _WOOHOOOO!_ " 

Trini and Kimberly flew apart like they'd been shocked. At the exact moment Kimberly thought she had thoroughly embarrassed herself, Zack had beat Jason at the game and was hooting and cheering whilst dancing around the dejected loser. 

"Who's the team leader now!" Zack turned to where Trini and Kimberly were flush red, breathing heavily like they'd just run a marathon. "Did you guys see that!?" 

They both gave varying degrees of acknowledgement, but Zack narrowed his eyebrows. "Are you sure about that? You look a little...frazzled." his eyes glinted dangerously.

"Zack." Trini warned.

"What?" he raised his hands in defense and Kimberly stood up on shaky legs. 

"I need to use the restroom." she headed towards the door and Trini sprang to her feet. 

"So do I," 

Jason joined in snickering with Zack, and Billy looked confused. "What's so funny?" 

"Nothing Billy," Jason said.

"Have fun you two!" Zack called, prompting Trini to flip him off over her shoulder. He laughed harder, bending at the waist to slap his knee.

"I don't understand what's funny about Trini and Kimberly going to have sex in Jason's bathroom." 

" _Billy!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna see live blogging of me wine crying over naomi scott head on over to my tumblr: beckysbitchass.tumblr.com
> 
> kudos! comment! let me know if you want the filthy stuff!


End file.
